Amante Infiel
by Blue Soki
Summary: AU moderno. Lemon. Un poco de OC. Naru/Harem (si se puede llamarle Harem XD). Alguna vez Naruto se pregunto de que seria su vida si se propusiera una meta en la vida. tal vez ser un gran ninja, tener muchas aventuras y conocer muchas princesas hermosas, pero en esta vida y en la edad moderna, seria eso imposible... al menos la mitad de ello.


Como están, people? Primera historia del año... HELL YEAH! -tocando guitarra eléctrica de viento- XD Espero que les gusten, esta historia la tenia rondando por mi cabeza mucho tiempo y no paraba de marearme hasta que me decidí en escribirla y subirla acá. Sé que no tengo fama de ser puntual y continuar mis historias pero haré todo lo posible para que este fic tenga un principio y un final, y si llega el día también actualizare mis viejos fics. Si llego a atrasarme sera culpa de mi baja autoestima de escritor... y algunos videojuegos por ej: Warframe y Metal Gear Solid :P. Pero en serio, mi baja autoestima es fatal, las ideas las tengo pero es muy dificil narrar como otros autores que admiro. haha! si fuera dibujante, hace tiempo que hacia comic de naturo como el gran mattwilson83 (porque nadie traducirá su trabajo en español? :V). Bueno, gente empezamos. YA!

NARUTO y sus personajes NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Y hago esto sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Cap.1

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze tiene 23 años, es un hombre rubio de ojos celeste, de tez bronceada al natural, con una contextura atlética y de buena apariencia. Todo un semental para las mujeres se diría.

Se lo ve calmado, satisfecho y sin preocupaciones salir de un edificio mientras se abrocha los últimos botones de su camisa y con el cuello de esta esconder las pequeñas marcas rojizas que se hizo –o le hicieron- en su cuello.

Era otoño y la noche era tranquila como cualquier otra en las calles de la ciudad de Konoha, o al menos lo fue así.

 _¡Mentiroso!._ Fue lo único que llegó alcanzar a escuchar Naruto antes de ser apuñalado con un arma blanca, un punzón para ser preciso, cuando se dirigía a buscar su motocicleta en el estacionamiento del edificio por donde salió.

Todo fue en un parpadeo pero para Naruto fue eterno. Irreal y eterno. Sin embargo, la fortuna estaba de su lado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su cometido fracaso, la persona quien quiso asesinar al joven rubio no tuvo más opción que salir huyendo sin dejar rastro hacia un callejón oscuro. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran. Su intención no solo era matarlo de una apuñalada por sorpresa, sino de varias. Pero por un pequeño error de cálculos, el pequeño porta útil se incrustó en una de las costillas del rubio en la primera estocada y por más fuerza que hiciera no iba querer salir. Y sin el arma para terminar el trabajo y sin el factor sorpresa que ya perdió, lo único que le quedaba si no quería que su identidad fuera reconocida era aprovechar en desaparecer mientras que la victima siguiera atónita.

Ahora él estaba solo y herido, en el medio de un estacionamiento con casi nada de iluminación y a mitad de la madrugada.

-¡Tonto. Baka. Hijo de… Descuidado! -Se maldijo internamente cuando volvió en si, porque el dolor no lo dejaba gritar, tanto para él como para el desgraciado que le hizo esto.

-¡ARGHH!... ¡Joder! ¡Mierda! –Maldijo. Cuando de un tiron Naruto sacó el punzón, usando solo una mano. Tan brusco fue la acción que le termino quitando el aliento y el equilibrio; y una costilla rota.

Pero su orgullo no lo dejaría tirado al suelo por una pequeña herida como esa, con pasos débiles se dirigió a la columna de cemento más cercana para recostarse de pie. Su palma derechera donde había pasado su herida ahora se encontraba manchada de sangre.

–Fue una mala idea sacarlo, ttebayo!. Y para colmo, ahora no paro de sangrar –gimió. Sin perder tiempo sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón su celular y marcó con el pulso tembloroso en la pantalla táctil el número de emergencia.

Su rostro serio no lo mostraba pero en sus ojos había un cierto grado de miedo que se le estaba apoderando, y esa llamada que no quería ser atendida era uno de los causantes; la otra era la idea de desfallecer y morirse desangrado en un estacionamiento de auto.

-Por todos los cielos, no pienses en eso!... Y CONTESTA MALDITA SEAS! -grito entre dientes.

Como si de un milagro se tratara, el celular obedeció a su amo solo para que le respondiera:

-No tiene saldo para rea-…

Se cortó la llamada.

 _Para realizar esta llamada._ Completo la frase con un vago pensamiento. Sin decir y ni tampoco pensar en nada, Naruto guardó su celular, cerró los ojos y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano inhaló -porque desde que se hizo la herida su respiración era entre cortada- y gritó la única palabra que se le vino a la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas:

-Mierda!

En esa noche de otoño dejó de ser tranquila en el momento en que Naruto fue apuñalado por un desconocido, y para la gente en el momento que dejaron de dormir tranquilamente por la reacción en cadena de las alarmas de los autos por todo el estacionamiento.

* * *

No puedo creer como se esta enfriando el hyper de Naruto por acá, tenia fé que habría mas fanfic de NaruHina o cualquier NaruXXX (NO YAOI) cuando finalizó la serie. pero parece que salio el efecto opuesto.

lo admito, soy un fan del naruhina a muerte pero también me gusta otras parejas donde naruto es el prota. sin embargo, como fan del naruhina debo decir que the last fue muy pobre, y pobre con mayúscula XD. parece que kishimoto no tenia mucha inspiración y también lo estaban apurando, porque si se tomaba su tiempo en ver su trabajo (tanto manga como anime, y en el mejor de los casos sus videojuegos), se daría cuenta que había mas momento de hinata y naruto juntos para la pelicula. un ej: la "ninfa" de la cascada o la aparición de mecha-naruto... y por JEBUS! la hinata del RtN no te dice nada? XD. bhue... ya me estoy yendo de los laureles :V

espero que les hayan gustado y me dejen un review de propina sobre mis comentarios, historia, sugerencia o lo que sea XD. chau!


End file.
